


My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: The singing from the other side of the room had soothed him initially.  Pete had once loved Patrick’s voice but no longer. Now it just made him fearful.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to MistressKat and Dishonestdreams for their two prompts - In the end it was easier to give up and "Sweet Dreams Sweetheart"

In the end it was easier to give up. No matter how he tried to fight back nothing stopped the onslaught of hands and teeth marking him. Pete curled into a fetal position; hands wrapped around himself.

The singing from the other side of the room had soothed him initially. Pete had once loved Patrick’s voice but no longer. Now it just made him fearful.

He froze as Patrick moved across to him. Pete closed his eyes tight as Patrick dropped to the floor next to him. Pete shivered as Patrick stroked his hand over his back. “Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”


End file.
